


Your Fight Is Not Over

by multifandomsimagine



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Blood and Injury, But I heard she came out in the finale and all my feelings for her came rushing back, Established Relationship, F/F, Injury, Lexa is probably ooc since I haven't watched the show since she died, Originally Posted on Tumblr, so here is some short writing about her, this was supposed to be a gif imagine but it got to long so here's a drabble/short one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27056827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomsimagine/pseuds/multifandomsimagine
Summary: Sometimes something that seems insignificant can change everything
Relationships: Lexa (The 100)/Reader
Kudos: 16





	Your Fight Is Not Over

As much as she wanted to say that she knowingly jumped in front of the bullet for Lexa, ready to protect her Heda and lover from anything, that wasn’t true. [Name] was just as oblivious to the dangers that lay behind the closed doors of Lexa’s room as the latter was. There were no signs of any sort of struggle - the shouts of Clarke as she tried convincing Titus to stop, the muffled yells of Murphy who tried escaping his bonds, the resounding thuds of furniture being thrown around the room - that passed through the thick steel slabs of metal that made up the doors that guarded the commander. But as she walked behind Lexa to her room, a sinking feeling began to fill her. Looking around the halls warily, [Name] saw nothing particularly concerning which worried her more. Everything was still as they left it when the two exited the room, none of the decorations littered around the hall had been moved or switched.

But the feeling didn’t leave her no matter how normal everything seemed. Instead, it seemed to only increase as the two reached the doors. Just as Lexa was going to reach out to grab the door handle, warning bells went off in [Name]’s head, practically yelling at her to stop the other woman from continuing in her actions and that’s when she made her move.

Stepping in front of Lexa, she grabbed the handles before the other could. Meeting her eyes, she could see the confused look Lexa was giving her, raising an eyebrow as her unspoken question hung in the air. Not wanting to worry her with the uneasiness that filled her, [Name] shrugged, a teasing smile appeared on her face as she tried to push down the feeling. “You’re too important to be opening doors. Who would I be if I let my Heda do such lowly tasks?”

Rolling her eyes, Lexa tried holding a stern look but [Name] could see the hint of a smile on her face. As much as Lexa tried making it seem like she didn’t enjoy the teasing remarks she made, she knew that she actually did. With all the responsibilities and duties Lexa had, she enjoyed these moments of relaxation. To be able to let down her guard and not have to worry about keeping up appearances. So not saying anything, she just motioned toward the doors as she shook her head. 

Giving Lexa one more smile, she pulls open the doors. Seeing Clarke look distressed, she opened her mouth to ask what’s wrong when she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen and she jumped at the unexpectedness of it. Holding her hands against the area, she slowly looked down and at her hands. Seeing red begin to stain them, she looked back up to see both Clarke and Titus look at her with shock though guilt began to emerge on the latter’s face as the gun in his hand trembled.

Though [Name] couldn’t see her reaction, she could imagine the look of despair that was beginning to show on Lexa’s face as she processed what just happened. “Lexa?” She says quietly. Feeling her legs weaken, she stumbled for purchase but finding none, she began to fall to the ground. That’s when everyone in the room sprung into action. Before she could hit the ground, someone had already scooped her up. The feeling of arms scooping her up, a hand under her knees and the other around her neck, and the rapid of their breaths as they panicked.

“Please save her, Clarke.” She hears Lexa speak, her voice wavering with tears as she spoke. 

“Bring her to the bed. I need a stable place to work.” While Clarke rushed around the room looking for the supplies she would need, Lexa makes her way toward the bed, trying to not jostle [Name] as much while she takes long strides. Setting her down on the bed, she takes a step back letting Clarke do her work before turning around to face the cause of her girlfriend’s wound. 

Focusing on breathing as per Clarke’s instructions, [Name] could only catch some of the Trigedasleng being spoken. She couldn’t see either of them, she could easily picture the expressions on the two from their tone. Though one could hear the tears in the first voice, it did nothing to lessen the harshness or the curtness of their tone. “Natrona!”

“Fiya Heda.” The second voice pleads desperately. Their footsteps sound throughout the room as they try moving closer but the next words bring them to a sudden halt.

“Nou sen yu fut daun nowe, Titus.” The next words are spoken deadly calm. “Gon we o wan op.”

With a defeated sigh, Titus walks out of the room, the heavy dragging of the doors opening and closing ring before a silence overtakes the room. That’s when Lexa’s full attention is on you again. Going to [Name]’s other side so that she wouldn’t disturb Clarke, she grabs onto her hand and holds it close to her. “Yu nou gonplei ste odon. Gon em daun.”

**Author's Note:**

> I used this trigedasleng[.]net for the translation so sorry if anything is wrong.   
> Trigedasleng Translation:
> 
> \- Natrona = Traitor  
> \- Fiya Heda = Sorry Commander   
> \- Nou sen yu fut daun nowe = Don't take another step  
> \- Gon we o wan op = Leave or die  
> \- Yu nou gonplei ste odon. Gon em daun = Your fight is not over. Fight


End file.
